You are (not) a useless child
by Koro-Obsessed
Summary: Let me be blunt, it's a self insertion fic that I'm pretty much doing when bored/tired/or in the mood to write. You may review it to help me improve. The title is only there because at some points the story may fall into vent territory to help me cope with my past. This fic, hopefully, won't contain much shipping.
1. Prolouge

Ok, so I haven't used this site in forever so forgive me if something looks a bit messed up.

Alright, let's get to the point: this is a simple self insertion fanfiction that I'll be writing when I'm bored/tired/feeling in the mood to write. _Yes,_ I know it's shit and may come off as Mary-Sueish but I tried my best to avoid it. Like I said, it's self insertion, is it suppose to be good? Anyway, you can read it and help me with improving my story writing!

Enjoy!

She stared up at the door, the door to her next adventure she heard, upon opening it she tried her best to smile at the principal but like many warned her, he is intimidating! She shut the door and walks over to the desk, taking her sit and placing her hands into her lap. In rather starter Japanese, she says to him "Hello Mr. Asano, how... is you?" Ah, the poor thing is trying her best! Thankfully, like his son, he knows English.

"You really need to work on your Japanese if you wish to go to my school... Shay Cain was it?" Asano chuckled a bit at the girl's relief as she said "Yes, I know and I'm trying my best, I'll keep studying for your sake, Mr. Asano!" She smiled as the principal said "About that, I took a good look at your records, you really did miss a rather large part of your schooling, any reason for that?" He glared her down but smiled, already she knew she was going to be rejected to go to this school...

"Ah, about that... it was just family issues, stuff got in the way and I kinda... gave up..." She looked down at her feet, embarrassed, awaiting his answer. "Well, until you can make up for the fact that you skipped so much, I'll be placing you in E-Class." She perks up her head "E...Class?" His smile widened slightly "As most students call it, "End Class", it's where all the _lazy students,_ go. But, there is a catch about this class, you will have a mission to complete before the end of the school year. But, you will learn more about that later, sound good?"

Her smile was bright and she looked so excited "Of course! No matter what the case, I'll be happy to just go to this school! Thank you so much Mr. Asano for not rejecting me, I hope you won't regret it!" She held out her hand, Asano chuckled at her excitement, such a naïve child.

He held her hand and shook it, it felt so cold against her warm hand, shocking her slightly but she shook the feeling away as Asano said "It's my pleasure, Ms. Cain."

She can only hope for the best this year.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Since I didn't really dabble into it much, how she looks is the following: Very pale skin, dark blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and her height is 4'11''.

Shay sat up in her bed, her dirty blonde hair a mess as her alarm blared, she picks up her phone and swipes down to turn off the alarm, she hums a bit "Better start getting ready" She hops out of her bed and grabs her comb, brushing her hell of a rat's nest hair to look a bit decent, before grabbing her uniform and trying to put it on while running to the kitchen, leaving a small trail of clothes! She mostly lives alone, family out working most of the day. She starts to cook up something quick to eat before devouring it, it was simple toast and eggs! She puts her dishes in the sink and goes to the bathroom to check her face, using a damp cloth to clean off any food and spraying some orange scented body spray on her under arms.

Once she tied her hair back she felt like she is ready to go! She grabs her bag and starts to make her way to school after clicking off all the lights in her home. She gets out a map she was given a week before her schooling started, and follows the trail up the mountain, she was exhuasted once she reached the top, welp, this much excercise will help her out alot. She was on the chubby side and in short, didn't enjoy it that much.

Once she caught her breath she looked up at the small yet run down school, how... interesting, but it must be like US schools, where this is the first part of the school that was built, than transfered to the bottom of the mountains, maybe safety reasons? She shrugged at her thoughts and started to walk up towards it, she seems a bit early given that she can't see any students, but looking into the window, she can see her assumed teacher! He looks pretty stern as he stared down at his laptop before he looks over at her causing her to tense up, she waved at him and walks into the building.

She hears a door open and she tried her best to smile at the man, yep, he looks like he'll be stern and given he's about foot (31cm) taller then her, it is rather frightening! She glups and says in her broken Japanese "H-hello Mr. Karsumi!" He raised a brow at her nervousness and bad speaking "It's Karasuma-sensei, Cain-chan." She blushes and bows "I'm sorry! My Japanese isn't best, English is my first language!" He hmmed a bit, he motions to Shay to follow him and they walked into the staff room, she sees a blonde woman in the room. She seems to be grading papers before being inturupted, they two talk for a bit as Shay attempts to translate it, giving up half way through since they were talking rather fast for her to keep up.

The blonde teacher smiled at her and said "Hello Shay! Mr. Kamasuma says you can't fluently speak Japanese?" Shay gives a quick nod "Well, he asked for me to help both with translating, will that be ok?" Shay gives a rather quicker nod, making herself a bit dizzy before the teacher said "Oh, by the way, my name is Ms. Vich" Shay smiles a bit "Hello Ms. Vich!" For once, a student that doesn't call her "bitch"

Shay is asked to sit down, as she does so, Karasuma started to explain the mission, while Ms. Vich translated, of course tho, the two would bicker over something stupid or on purpose mistranslation to piss Karasuma off, Shay couldn't help but giggle! "So, I have to... kill my teacher? But why? Aren't you my teacher, Mr. Karasuma?" She tilted her head to the side when Karasuma shook his head no after a quick translation "You teacher is the one who blew up the moon, he is a goverment and E-Class secret. So, tell no one of him, got it?" She gives a quick nod before saying "But, I still don't think I can do it, I'm passive to an extent, I don't think blowing up the moon will cause me to hate him." Karasuma grunted "That's why he needs to be killed, he'll be targeting Earth next, on graduation day to be exact."

She said in a calm voice "Still not enough." The shock on both the teachers faces made her confused "I get that there is a money prize, I get that he's dangerous, but I can't harm a soul without a personal reason, is there a option to just do my studies and let someone else take the cash?" Karasuma scratched the back of his neck before saying "I guess, but you still will have to be involed in training. No execptions, assassin or not." She smiles "Fine by me. Now, can I see my teacher?"


	3. Chapter 2

Shay walked along side Ms. Vich with a smile on her face, Shay is rather excited to meet her teacher! She watches Ms. Vich knock on the door and Shay felt a bit of nervousness at the voice inside reply, as the door opened she jumped back, making a noise of surprise and fear at seeing the creature. She felt her heart racing in fear at the yellow, squishy looking, tentacle being. Who in return looked just as confused at the reaction, "Is she alright?" he asked, while Shay tried to calm herself as she heard the other kids laughing. "I'm sure she is... just shocked, she's your new student, octopus." Ms. Vich said, trying her best not to laugh at the poor girl's fear.

The being perked up a bit, "A new student huh?" His head turned green and yellow striped. "Are you all not that confident that my students need more assistance to kill me?" Vich rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe if you'd listen, you'd know she doesn't wish to kill anyone. Her words not mine, "I'm passive till they affect me personally", so you are in luck, you smug asshole."

Shay tapped Vich's arm lightly. "Ms. Vich, why is he doing that face?" Vich instantly realized something, quickly stating to the being, "Also, she can't speak Japanese, she's a foreigner" Vich smiled and turned to the confused girl. "This, is Koro-sensei. He'll be your new teacher, he does that face when he feels confident. Well, best you go introduce yourself!" Vich nudged the girl into the classroom, Shay on the other hand didn't want to be close to that thing!

She stumbled over her words as she tried to communicate. "H-hello Koro-sensei, nice meet you." Koro-sensei giggled a bit before saying in English. "Hello, what is your name?" All Shay could think is, 'I don't know whether to be happy or concerned he can speak English' as she says "M-my name is Shay Cain, Koro-sensei." Koro smiled a bit wider as he pats the top of the girl's head. "You don't need to be so nervous. I, by law, can't harm you. So please, calm down Cain-chan." Shay gave a small smile. "Please, if you can, call me Shay." Koro gave a small laugh! "Nufufufu~, Shay-chan does sound a bit better than. "Cain-chan". Now, do you wish to try to tell the class about yourself?" Shay looked down at her feet before saying. "I can try." She looks forward at the class and smiled. "H-hello! I Shay Cain, you can call me Shay or Shay-chan! I from Florida, USA! I hope for the best this year!" The class said hello to her before she started to try to find a desk. "Koro-sensei th-" In a sudden blur, a desk appeared in the back of the class, she just stared at it before looking back at the teacher. "Never...mind...?" She walks over to the desk and sits down. 'Well won't this be fun,' She thinks 'a classroom full of assassins and an alien teacher. Goodie.' She sees a blur and looks down at the Japanese textbook in front of her. 'Also, said alien teacher seems to be a Sonic character.' She smiles at her thought, maybe she'll fit right in?


End file.
